


Hinata No

by CO32minus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/pseuds/CO32minus
Summary: "well endowed"





	Hinata No

**Author's Note:**

> I love discord.
> 
>  
> 
> This is completely uneditted I just. Did. It.

Usually Hinata doesn’t waste time during practice. Most of the time he’s in the game, focused on drills and endurance and stamina. But today must be striking him wrong. He stands by the sidelines, taking a break - something he often doesn’t do - idly gnawing on the plastic mouth of his water bottle.

Practice is relatively close to over though, about half an hour more and they should be done. So Suga lets Shouyou watch for a moment, keeping a close eye on the boy. But when Hinata averts his eyes after having caught Suga’s stare, he knows: something must be up.

Sugawara waves off to Daichi and bows out, jogging over to Hinata and wiping off a bit of sweat.

“What’s up?” He asks, leaning against the wall next to his junior.

“Oh uh...nothing.”

“No, I know. I can tell. You’re acting weird. Not bad weird, but something’s up.”

Hinata grumbles. “Ok well...do you ever just...look at how well endowed Kageyama is?”

“UM.” Suga takes in a quick breath and looks away. He presses his hands together. “No. I can’t say I have.”

“I mean...a lot of everyone in this room is well endowed. Daichi and Asahi-san are probably the most well endowed.”

His breath is jagged and barely contained. “How...how would...how’d you uh, figure that one?”

“Um?” Hinata rolls his eyes. “Look at them.”

Suga shakes his head. “I do _not_ want to look.”

“What? You look at them all the time?”

“Oh my god,” A wave of embarrassment roles over Suga and he tones his voice down to a whisper. “Have you...seen me? Looking at Daichi?”

“Everyone does.”

“O h n o.”

“It’s ok.” Hinata pats Suga’s shoulder. “I look at Kageyama all the time.”

Suga cannot handle this. He want to, he wants to be a perfect mother to his children but right this second he cannot handle this. With an uncomfortable smile and a nod, he thanks Hinata and heads back into practice, hoping to rid his mind of wandering thoughts.

But when practice ends, Suga looks at Hinata and is immediately reminded of their ridiculous conversation. He can’t look; at anyone really, but especially Daichi.

Which unsurprisingly makes Daichi worry.

Without really saying anything he tries to catch Suga’s eye, only to be met with a wave and a lot of nothing.

“What’s wrong? Did - did I do something?” Daichi crooks his head, but Suga still can’t talk. Hinata (unfortunately) decides to charm in.

“I don’t know why but, I told him Kageyama is well endowed and he’s been like this since."

This brings a variety of reactions. Most of which are gasps and vacant stares, and Tsukishima edges in a quiet “I didn’t need to know that.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya however, are dying.

“YOU TOLD HIM WHAT? YOU DOLDHIM WHAT? YOU TOLD H I M W H?”

Kageyama looks confused. “Why is everyone freaking out?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE….I” Nishinoya wheezes, looking Hinata in the eye. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT. THAT MEANS?”

“He’s like, got a good body.” Hinata supplies.

“I try to keep myself in high performance.” Kageyama responds.

“Yeah. He performs well. He’s well endowed and a good performer.”

Kiyoko takes off her glasses.

Clearing his throat and trying to hold back his own laughter, Daichi claps his hands together. “Hinata. Hinata that’s.” He’s barely keeping it together. “Hinata that’s not what it means.”

“What does it mean then?” Both Kageyama and Hinata look curious.

“It.” Wow Daichi hadn’t thought he would say this today. “It means, he has a big-”

“PENIS.” Tanaka screams. Nishinoya adds on.

“PENIS.”

“Penis.” Tsukishima says it just for kicks.

In realization Hinata presses his mouth together in a firm line. There’s a beat of thought. “Then I stand by my statement.”

“I’M GOING TO DIE.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya fall onto each other laughing.


End file.
